ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Penguin's Memories/Transcript
Here is the transcript to A Penguin's Memories Opening We start with a frontal view of something, that we can't make out what it's supposed to be. It then becomes clearer revealing it to be a helicopter. We get some lengthy footage of several Delta War Helicopters flying at the same time, then we zoom into the bullets of one of the helicopters, and then it fires out bullets, and we see 3 projectiles flying during an overhead shot, and then an explosion occurs where the bullets land as we move past, then we see some more bullets which split away and cause 2 explosions separate ways, and then we see red projectiles firing at the screen. We cut to 2 helicopters, and later to another one shooting out more bullets, then we see a forest, and then an explosion in the distance, and half a second after the explosion occurs, it cuts to a flowing river with an orange glow. It cuts to blue projectiles firing and then orange projectiles firing at the exact same time. It cuts to 3 helicopters flying away, as 3 explosions occur one by one, a forest view is seen, then a massive explosion occurs in the background, as the 3 choppers pass by. We cut to the projectiles we saw earlier, then 2 rockets fall into the scene, and then causes an explosion in the background causing the sight of the blue projectiles to vanish. We cut to some helicopters flying over the scene as 2 explosions occur, then we see the blue projectiles firing again, and then the orange ones. It then shows some orange projectiles hitting a tree. An unknown figure pops out from behind it before the next scene reveals it to be a penguin firing his gun, we see 2 more penguins doing the same. It shows the projectile firing scene, and the three penguins firing their guns. We see a helicopter trying to get away, but 3 missiles come straight for it, and one of them hits the helicopter, as we see the helicopter go down, and land in a forest background resulting in an explosion. We see the 3 penguins again, and 2 missiles head for the one in the middle, he tries to run away, but the missiles strike and he gets launched into a river. The Wilhelm Scream plays when this happens. It then cuts to a penguin named Mike who sees this Mike: Tom! He looks at another penguin named Al, who continues shooting his gun, it then shows him running for Tom, and he picks him up, but ducks when bullets fire around him, then we see Al firing his gun at the same time, and then we cut to Mike walking off with Tom on his back, and then it shows a helicopter going up in the air, and then it shows 3 helicopters escaping as one fires it's missiles and causes an explosion, as we see a few more helicopters come in and one does the same as the scene fades out Part 1 Coming Soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:1987 Category:1987 films Category:Anime Category:Anime Movie Category:English Dubs Category:Film Category:Animated Films